<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heartthrob Choi Yeonjun and Prince Soobin by StayhereforCB</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348278">Heartthrob Choi Yeonjun and Prince Soobin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayhereforCB/pseuds/StayhereforCB'>StayhereforCB</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Choi Soobin, Best Friends Choi Beomgyu &amp; Choi Soobin, Birthday Party, Crushes, Feelings Realization, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Maybe a bit of cringe is here too, My First Work in This Fandom, Pining, Pining Choi Yeonjun, Private School, Soft Choi Soobin, Soobin is a shy bean, Sweetheart Choi Beomgyu, Underage Drinking, too cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:34:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayhereforCB/pseuds/StayhereforCB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Model Choi Soobin is painfully pining for producer Choi Yeonjun, the school's most popular student.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A weird concept, but a sweet one too. Im a bit anxious to post this but i hope you like it, please give feedback:(♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yeonjun was always the biggest heartthrob in school. With his long, messy pink hair, extravagant style, amazing skills, beautiful face and body, he was easily everyone's secret crush. Or not that secret, as Soobin heard some girls and once even a boy addressing their feelings to him in the middle of school breaks. Yeonjun said he was dating someone, but Soobin knew it was a lie, just to not break their hearts even more with a 'sorry, youre not my type'. Soobin knew from Beomgyu that Yeonjun had never in his life dated anyone before. Gyu was a classmate and a really good friend of his, ever since he started dating Changbin, who was Soobin's friend from prep school. The raven haired boy was somewhat glad that Yeonjun wasnt dating anyone, because as much as he dislikes the feeling, he had a small little crush on the older. He didnt know when or how did it start, maybe when they both went on a school trip. That memory is still one of his favorites.</p><p>The school trip was fun, it lasted only for 2 days but everyone had a great time. They went to the beach, spent hours there with boys and girls running around, swimming in the water and playing games.</p><p>Soobin was sitting with Changbin and Beomgyu, and Felix from also his class. The oldest there, Changbin was supposed to be with his own class playing with a fun game called mafia, but he chose to sit with them instead. Felix suggested a game, and even though Soobin didnt want to play at all, just relax and enjoy the warm weather, he couldnt say no. Thats when Yeonjun suddenly bumped into them. Soobin felt his heart beating way too hard, when his eyes met with his bare torso and wet hair.</p><p>"Hey Yeonjun hyung, whats up?" Asked Beomgyu with his sweet voice. Soobin at that time didnt know anything about him, especially that he was friends with Gyu.</p><p>"Just came here to say hi. Can i sit down?" And boom Soobins eyes met with his, the younger feeling a blush creeping its way on to his cheeks. He was caught staring. Yeonjun didnt look away for a few seconds, holding up the eye contact. Soobin smiled a bit, offering his own towel to his hyung so he can dry himself. The older gave a bright smile back, accepting the towel and sitting down right next to him.</p><p>They talked about school, summer break plans and about their future. Felix called Jeongin, a boy from a class below them over to their spot, who dragged his own boyfriend Seungmin to the group as well. Yeonjuns friend, Taehyun also joined them and it was a big loud mess. Soobin was laughing his ass off while stealing glances at Yeonjun. The older did the exact same, but he also joined the loud chattering sometimes. Soobin learned that he had a cheap mouth, made everyone laugh with his stupid remarks and that everyone jokingly bullied him. You can say they all became friends in a span of an afternoon. But Soobin felt a bit more, and he hoped the older did too.</p><p> </p><p>"Soobin! Ive been talking to you and you didnt even listen?" Asks Beomgyu, shaking him out of his thoughts about the school trip.</p><p>"I said, that Changbin invited us to his birthday party. The guys are coming as well, all of them." Oh all of them? Even Yeonjun?</p><p>Speaking of the older, Soobin sees him walking down the hallway, making everyone turn their heads around. He stops at his own locker, and looks at Soobin with a small pretty smile. The younger waves at him,and pretends he is busy talking to Gyu.</p><p>"Yeonjun hyung too?"</p><p>"Ah, yes. Wonder what show-stopping outfit will he wear."</p><p>Its not like Soobin hated his fashionable choice of clothing, because he himself was a model and thats how he ended up in a private school, and they always make him wear somewhat questionable outfits. Those outfits that Yeonjun would gladly wear on a daily basis.</p><p>Parties were always funny and both kind of annoying at the same time for the younger, and even though he loved his friends, he was slightly nervous. What if he does something stupid while he's drunk? Embarrassing himself wasnt on his to do list with Yeonjun on sight. They became friends, okay, but they weren't as close, and he still had a crush on the older. Which he hopes will go away sooner or later, because along with what Beomgyu has already stated, he wasnt only single, but looked like noone was interesting enough for him. He didnt give a chance to any of the girls, nor the boys who confessed to him. Maybe he was just too focused on his already well-planned ahead future as a musician.</p><p>Yeonjun had been writing and composing songs since he was 15, and recently he was signed to a company, a big one, in fact. He was absent from school sometimes because he had meetings with with certain idols and solo artists, and he was planning to release his debut album as a solo artist in december, which was only a few months away. In school, not many people knew this, they only knew about the catchy popular song that he wrote for a well known idol group. When the news started spreading, his popularity was rising and rising, reaching the sky among the students. Perks of going to a private school, Soobin thinks, is that he can meet interesting individuals like him. Theres Changbin, an underground rapper, Beomgyu, an artist hoping to get into the best art school in Korea. And Felix and Jeongin are dancers in an academy, along with Hyunjin who is also a really popular contemporary dancer. Soobin sometimes felt a little left out, since he was only a model. Just a runway show model, a model for magazines and the face of a pricey shoe collection. Nothing that would make him talented. But it was alright, he sometimes danced.</p><p> </p><p>The party is almost here, on friday night. Soobin is scared, but also very thrilled because he got Changbin a free photoshoot with his own photographer and a chance to brag about his rap performances on Soobins own business Instagram. It was a long process, to convince his manager about letting him post just a single photo of him and a link, but it was a success. He knows Changbin will be happy to get some recognition and maybe even a chance to sign into a company like Yeonjun, because hes truly a good rapper.</p><p>And also,of course, he was thrilled because Yeonjun will be there. He has a chance to get to know him a bit more, maybe even ask him to hang out sometime. But to be honest, he needs lots and lots of alcohol to do that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu knocks on his front door, and Soobin runs down the stairs to open it before the curly haired boy flips.</p><p>"Took you long enough! Wheres your dad? Mr.Choi! Hi, here is your favorite son!"he yells while kicking off his red shoes.</p><p>"Stop yelling, Bunny is sleeping! And dad is at a business dinner with his coworkers." Gyu just sadly nods and goes up to Soobins room, acting like he lives here. He grabs a cookie from the open kitchen and runs up the stairs quickly.</p><p>"What will you wear?" He asks as he picks up Bunny from the bed and kisses the dog, but the small furbaby runs away after growling. Soobin laughs at that and mocks him that Bunny doesn't love him. But actually Bunny hates everyone. He only loved his mom.</p><p>"I think im gonna go in just a hoodie." He says, falling down onto his bed.</p><p>"You what? On my boyfriends birthday party? No way, bitch."</p><p>"Gyu i really dont feel like dressing up. Its just you guys, not a school party. You already know im the best looking." Gyu hums, a smirk on his cute face. Soobin already hates what hes going to say.</p><p>"But Yeonjun hyung will be there.." he says with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Oh no.</p><p>"Okay, how did you find out?" He doesnt even want to deny it, he knows Gyu is way too sly.</p><p>"Oh honey, everyone noticed! Youre so confident, but once Junie hyung is there youre a blushing mess. And lets not even talk about how you stare. Like, literally for minutes without blinking."</p><p>"Liar, the others are dense to notice this."</p><p>"Maybe even hyung noticed it too!" He laughs with an evil hahaha sound, and Soobin wants to push him down the stairs. Maybe the older knows, but how could he? They dont really talk when its just the two of them. They had a half assed conversation about some photoshoot Soobin participated in but it felt forced, and honestly, if he can judge by the appearance of Beomgyu watching them with surpassed laughs, it was him who did it. But after Soobin blurted out a 'i dont really give a fuck about my job right now, hyung." The older laughed harshly, making Soobin smile too.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay. Okay okay okay, dress me up. Make me look nice. Just let me drink."</p><p>It took Gyu 5 minutes until he found everything he wanted, and yes, Soobin was already complaining.</p><p>"Thats from a gucci photoshoot! i cant wear that!" He points at a black silk button down shirt, with the remarkable gucci pin on it. It has no buttons on the top, his whole chest is on display except his nipples and no way he is going to wear this in front of his hyung.</p><p>"Shut it! It looks hot. With these jeans, and your beloved boots. Just a bit of eyeliner and youre as gay as possible. Yeonjun will collapse."</p><p>"I want him to fancy me, not get horny. He is going to think im a fuckboy, Gyu.."</p><p>But he still does as the puppy like boy on his bed tells him so, and oh. He looks classy.</p><p>"You see? Its good. I have a similar outfit for the night, just pink. Changbin loves me in pink."</p><p>"Ew, i dont want to know about anything of you two."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They finally arrive at Changbins place and Gyu quickly goes to the bedroom to change into his outfit while Soobin puts all the bottles of alcohol in the corner in the kitchen. Changbins parents are fucking rich and the marble floor will look awesome with Gyu's vomit on it. He shudders at the thought. Ew.</p><p>He is in a big search for the JBL Changbin bought a few days ago for the party, and he finds it finally with the help of Felix. They do the decoration together, put in music and soon their friends are arriving one by one.</p><p>Soobin immediately goes to drink something, and Hyunjin follows suit, grabbing some pink drink.</p><p>Changbin is having fun so far, Gyu is dancing with Kai and Jeongin, while Felix is having a heart to heart conversation with Hyunjin and Seungmin.</p><p>Soobin grabs another drink and goes up to Changbin, when suddenly Yeonjun opens the door and Everyone gets excited, because now the party starts. He really has this effect on people. Soobin is waiting for his turn to say hi, but he is squirming when he catches a glimpse of the olders choker. A fucking collar.</p><p>"Soobin! Hi, you look good! I love the shirt, its..very straightforward." He says with a laugh and Soobin is seeing things or is he actually blushing?</p><p>"You look very cool, hyung." Soobin is staring again, but now Yeonjun holds up the eye contact for a bit longer than usual, reaching over him to grab a beer from behind Soobins back. This position lets him breathe in his cologne, which...is super nice. He smells good. So good. He pulls back and grins, poking Soobins cheek. Yeonjun wears a fluffy pastel blue cropped sweater, high waisted leopard printed wide pants and white chunky sneakers. Questionable, but crazily fashionable. Just Yeonjun.</p><p> </p><p>"Everyone! Present time!" Yells Felix from the living room. They smile at each other and give up on the teasing.</p><p>Soobin already gave his present to Changbin so he is just watching the others do the same. The older gets nice and meaningful stuff, and he looks very happy while opening them. Yeonjun drops his weight next to him on the couch, and says something but he didn't hear shit so he leans in closer.</p><p>"I said, Kai has been eyeing me weirdly since i started talking to you, so spill. You guys are together?"</p><p>And Soobin laughs. Oh god.</p><p>"Fuck no, we're just close i guess. He might be eyeing me too, is he jealous of you or me?"</p><p>Yeonjun supports his head on his palm, elbow resting on the couch. He sits so comfortable, like he is at home, and it makes Soobin smile when he looks at himself. Straight back, knees together. Yeonjun realises what hes doing, because he pats his back and says</p><p>"Loosen up, youre at a party."</p><p>But Soobin is self conscious, he feels too embarrassing.</p><p>"I think im gonna get a drink."</p><p>"Come back after?" His hyung asks hopefully, and his attempt of escaping goes down the toilet. He is a model, he was trained to control his face, he can do this. Yes.</p><p>"Ah Hyung dont miss me too much." And Yeonjun just smirks.</p><p>On his way to the alcohol corner, he bumps into Gyu, who almost starts whistling.</p><p>"I saw it! You guys are finally talking."</p><p>"Shut the fuck up Gyu, im this close to break down!" He shows him how close he actually is with his fingers and Gyu just laughs at him.</p><p>He goes back, trying to look okay. He likes him, its more than a crush.</p><p>"So tell me something about yourself. I think we're the only ones who aren't as close as the others." Yeonjun is smiling but he sounds a bit sad, like he regrets not talking enough. Little did Soobin know that Yeonjun came here with a purpose. To get to know him more.</p><p>"Well, theres plenty of shit i can talk about, so brace yourself for a ramble."</p><p>"Yeah?" Yeonjun sits up a little and brings his beer to his lips, holding the eye contact up, just like before.</p><p>"Only if you tell me about yourself first."</p><p>"Well.. theres a lot."</p><p>And he was right, theres an awful amount of information about the older, but he loves to listen to him. Turns out that the rumors he heard about him were almost all lies, and he was both happy and shocked because he liked a boy without even knowing him. Yeonjun still talks and talks and Soobin is more than happy to get to know him more, but slowly his attention goes from the stories to the olders lips. They look kissable while he is talking. And when he isnt, too. Soobin himself has plump lips too, but Yeonjun... his lips are red, pouty and his cute bunny teeth are showing when he breaks out in a smile. It looks soft and he wants to lean in and kiss him.</p><p>"And youre not even listening are you?" The older is smirking again, but Soobin is still just as lost as he was moments ago. Yeonjun clicks his tongue, and holds out his pointer finger to push his head upwards so the youngers eyes meet his own. Soobin quickly realises he was caught, once again, just like on the beach. Theres a short silence between them where they only lock eyes. Soobin can feel the alcohol in his body so he doesn't move because that would be a problem, probably.</p><p>"I know im pretty, but im a bit shy if you look at me like this." Says the boy with a smile, absolutely no signs of him being shy.</p><p>"Yeah, you are. What about me though, am i pretty?" He jokes, doing little poses and makes faces that are extremely good for modelling jewelry, so Yeonjun chuckles and pushes him slightly, careful not to hurt him.</p><p>"Yeah yeah, youre handsome."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The party is cool, Soobin stopped drinking after he felt a bit dizzy in Yeonjuns arms. Yes, in his arms. They cuddled up slowly, minute by minute they got closer and when Yeonjun opened his arms Soobin gracefully fell onto his chest with his back, looking up at the boy, giggling. Yeonjun kept talking about stuff, and he was mainly sober the whole night. Soobin also told him about his interests and his life, and the older listened carefully, not to miss a single thing. It wasnt nerve-wracking anymore, just sweet. Sometimes the boys called their names to check on them, but Beomgyu always shushed them, happy that theyre finally talking.</p><p>"And so i got into my agency and i met Park fucking Jimin. I drooled. I love him."</p><p>"Oh oh oh, the gay jumped out?" Yeonjun is giggling excitedly, but then he realised what Soobin said.</p><p>"Are you into boys Soobin?" The younger stops, and looks at the older with a worried expression. He knows that Yeonjun isnt homophobic, he wrote a song about same love once and he was Changbins and Beomgyus biggest supporter after himself. Didnt stop him from feeling weirdly naked.</p><p>"Yeah. Are you?"</p><p>"Mhm. Thought it was obvious, do I look straight?" Soobin knows he isnt talking about his fashion taste, because they all think clothes have no gender and that theres no way of looking gay or straight, but it was funny nonetheless.</p><p>"No, not at all. Ew hets." Soobin is smiling while looking at his lips, feeling a bit adventurous.</p><p>"Ew hets." He says it back, and does the same. For gods sake he hopes the message goes across, but suddenly Soobin turns his gaze away and in the next second he is talking about his dog.</p><p> </p><p>The party was almost over when Changbin stopped the music, all of the boys sitting down and not even drinking anymore. It was 4 am anyway.</p><p>"Now, who wants to sleep here?" And suddenly Yeonjun raises his arms, along with everyone else, except Soobin. The older looks at him weirdly, and asks why is he not sleeping here when its so late and theyre all tired to go home.</p><p>"I live like, 10 minutes away. And honestly i dont wanna clean in the morning, but shh."</p><p>"Can i come with you?" Oh.</p><p>"Yeah, id like that." they smile at each other softly and Yeonjun drops his hand from the air. Of course, Beomgyu is choking back laughs and excited giggles.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They walk next to each other in a comfortable silence until Yeonjun sighs exaggerated, and asks when the fuck will they arrive, making Soobin burst out laughing.</p><p>"Just around the corner you big baby"</p><p>"Im older than you!"</p><p>"Ah, Yeonjunie, i cant walk, pick me up.." Soobin was well aware that he was twice as bigger as his hyung, but its funny to annoy him.</p><p>"Im hyung to you, use it!" Yeonjun lightly pushed him away, but Soobin knew better than to let him go so he pretended to fall while pulling the older with him who let out a yelp.</p><p>They finally arrived and Yeonjun is still rambling about how afraid he is of falling, when Soobin put a finger on his lips in order to shut him up. The older rolled his eyes and kissed the finger, making soobin laugh so nicely.</p><p> </p><p>"Your parents?"</p><p>"Dad went to a business dinner, i think he is gonna stay in the hotel."</p><p>"What about your mom?"</p><p>"Shes no longer here. But i just say hi anyway."</p><p>Yeonjun hums, then walks over to Soobins side, gently caressing his arm for a bit in understanding. His mom's photo is right next to the older, and Yeonjun turns around to face it.</p><p>"Hi, Soobin's mom, nice to meet you. Hope youre doing well up there. Youre really pretty!"</p><p>And Soobin is speechless. He didnt ask him to do that, he expected a 'oh shit sorry' then an awkward silence.</p><p>"Im sure she would tell you that your pants are hideous. I think the same." Yeonjun laughs at that wholeheartedly, pushing him away.</p><p>"Ah so Mrs.Choi was sassy like her son?"</p><p>"Yeah, i got everything good from my mama"</p><p>"Bet. Now go be a nice host and give me water because im dying."</p><p>"Yeonjun say please?"</p><p>"If you drop the hyung again, im gonna smack you!"</p><p>"Been waiting for that, honestly."</p><p>"Oh shut up, go."</p><p>While the younger got him a glass, Yeonjun walked around in the spacious living room, where paintings are hanged on the wall, and the carpet underneath his feet is really really soft. On one the bookshelves he sees a photo of Soobin, his mom and dad, a dog. A dog? Oh right, he talked about it.</p><p>"You have a dog?"</p><p>"Yeah. Bunny come here!" Yeonjun watches as a small, very adorable dog runs down to greet Soobin. He immediately sits down on the carpet, and waits until Bunny comes closer instead of going there and picking her up.</p><p>"Uh, she doesnt really like people, but you can try, maybe youre special." He laughs, but his eyes go wide when Bunny actually sits down next to the boy, patiently waiting for some attention. Yeonjun looks extra happy, and gently pets her while cooing softly.</p><p>"Guess what, if your dog likes me it means im the one." Soobin lets them play for a few minutes, then asks Yeonjun to go upstairs, and the older is happy that he can see his room.</p><p>"Its a bit messy, Beomgyu trashed my closet and there's clothes everywhere." He lets him in first, and Yeonjun falls on the bed immediately.</p><p>"Show me around later, im dead tired." Soobin throws him a smile and tries to hide his nervousness. THE Choi Yeonjun is in his bed.. it feels surreal, and now that the party was over and every percentage of alcohol was out of his system he feels weird, knowing he is about to sleep with Yeonjun in the same house,maybe even in the same room. Wow.</p><p>He disappears into the bathroom, signing a "come" with his fingers to Yeonjun to follow him, not trusting his voice.</p><p>He nods and takes a minute to actually stand up. He is in Soobins bed. Wow.</p><p>In the bathroom Soobin is already brushing his teeth, holding a new one in his hand for Yeonjun to use.</p><p>"Thanks binnie." Says very adorably, and soobin chokes.</p><p>They brush their teeths in silence, but once Yeonjun starts to dance around, Soobin follows and here they are, at 5am in the bathroom dancing. Just a day ago they didnt even talk properly, and its still weird. But its disgustingly domestic and he likes it.</p><p>Soon theyre in bed again, talking about nothing and everything, making up for the time they lost.</p><p>"How come we didnt talk before?" Yeonjun asks softly, hugging a pillow. Its a pretty sight, he likes it.</p><p>"I don't know. Making friends for me isnt that easy, im either way too shy or afraid im bothering them."</p><p>"Nonsense, why would you?" Yeonjun looks at him with questioning eyes, not being able to tell if its just typical awkward teenager shit or if hes actually not content with himself.</p><p>"I dont know, im boring i guess."</p><p>"Boring? No way. I hate boring people and here i am, in your bed." they both chuckle, and stare at each other. Yeonjun wants to cuddle him. Soobin wants to look at him forever. Adore his godly face, his plump pretty lips, his starry night looking eyes, his brows, his little nose. Oh shit he fell harder than he intended to. It was definitely more than just a crush now. Yeonjun knows he is staring again, and he does the same without shame, eyes running over and over his stupidly handsome face. He noticed a while ago that he was more than perfect, like his face was sculpted by gods. Its a comfortable silence, something lingers in the air, none of them knowing what.</p><p>"Can i hug you? Just, i dont know, i never hugged you and im usually clingy so.." Soobin is a bit awkward at this, but he tries to act like he is okay.</p><p>"Yeah, i would like that." Says a chuckling Yeonjun, scooting closer until theyre dangerously close to each other for Soobins own sanity. He opens his arms carefully, and the older lays his head on his arm, while hugging him. Soobin rest his hand on his back, pulling him into a hug.</p><p>Theyre cuddling sweetly in silence, just enjoying each others presence.</p><p>"You know, im sold if someone is cuddling me." Yeonjun whispers and laughs softly, making the younger smile too.</p><p>"Then are you happy now?"</p><p>"Very."</p><p> </p><p>When they part Soobin gives him a towel and some clothes to change into, and Yeonjun fake gasps.</p><p>"Oh my god, im gonna sleep in Choi Soobin's clothes." He put his small hand over his exposed forehead and pretends to fall into his arms.</p><p>"Youre the popular one here, not me. Wish you could hear what they say when you dont look."</p><p>"Hmm, do they say nice stuff?" Yeonjun actually falls into Soobins strong arms, now looking at him lazily from his chest.</p><p>"Yeah, i suppose being called beautiful and hot all the time is nice." Yeonjun smiles at him, but it turns into a smirk.</p><p>"And what does 11th year 106th room amazing looking Choi Soobin think?"</p><p>He just scoffs.</p><p>"Noone says that. Looking for validation, hyung?" Yeonjuns gaze turns darker, and he crosses his arms behind Soobins neck, startling the younger with his movements.</p><p>"From 11th year 106th room amazing looking Choi Soobin? Fuck yeah."</p><p>"I think theyre right, but they ignore your best quality."</p><p>"Yeah? What is it?"</p><p>"You break hearts left and right, yet you do it so nicely. Id confess just to hear you lie 'i have a boyfriend' once." Now its Soobins time to smirk and Yeonjun blushes dark red, from his chest to his neck then his face.</p><p>"Well, i dont want to be viewed as a heartbreaker."</p><p>"You already are."</p><p>"And what about you? Do you really not know what they all say behind your back?" Yeonjun looks mischievous, but also really cute so he cant really focus.</p><p>"I hope nothing bad."</p><p>"11th grade 106th room amazing looking Choi Soobin is a prince, i wish he looked at me instead of Yeonjun oppa." Soobin pushes him off, a deep red blush creeping on his cheeks. He leaves the room to take a shower but Yeonjun goes after him and grabs his hand.</p><p>"Hey. Dont leave me. Youre the one breaking my heart now." He laughs, pulling him back to the room and he sits down while still holding his hand. Soobin is officially dead. If he is joking, how does he respond? But what if its true and they talk about him too just like about Yeonjun.</p><p>"Is it true? Because i think it is, you're always staring, arent you? Even before we knew each other, when you were in 10th grade. Everyone in my class was teasing me about it, because you couldn't help but stare and blast my music on your phone, huh?" Soobin wanted to crawl under the bed and pray to God that this boy here just disappears into the air.</p><p>Yeonjun is smiling so wide now, searching for Soobins gaze. He pulls the younger towards himself, and he sits back, so he has room too. But Soobin wants nothing of that, he pulls away again and this time Yeonjun lets him.</p><p>"Yeah, and what? You can't say you have a boyfriend, so be quick, tell me you're not interested." Soobin pouts cutely, and no, Yeonjun holds his hand again, now forcefully pulling him to the bed. They kneel in front of each other, and now again, Soobin is staring.</p><p>Yeonjun is the one who leans in and kisses the younger, finally. It starts softly, Soobins large hands are holding Yeonjun's face after a few seconds of shock. He never kissed anyone before. And it shows because he is so so eager he makes them fall, but that doesn't stop them from anything, Yeonjun just smiles into the kiss and soon opens his mouth slightly for Soobin, to deepen the kiss. It takes maybe 3 or 4 seconds before Yeonjun takes over and dominates the kiss, and he pushes Soobin on his back in just one move. He easily pushes his tongue into the others mouth, which was a bit unexpected for Soobin. The younger pulls away a bit to catch his breath and he looks at Yeonjun with an unreadable expression.</p><p>"What?" He asks, and Soobin doesnt answer, just kisses him again.</p><p>Its soft again and Soobin loves the feeling, his stupid teenager head is screaming inside.</p><p>Yeonjun slows down the kiss even more, just lazily kissing him, dominance quickly dropped. They have time, so much time. Its Yeonjun who pulls away after what seemed like two years, and Soobin still cant open his eyes, scared that he isnt there anymore.</p><p>"Did i steal your first kiss?"</p><p>"Wouldnt want it any other any other way, not with anyone else."</p><p>"You like me that much? He is smiling sweetly and Soobin looks at him in awe. He kissed Choi Yeonjun, the boy he had dreamed about.</p><p> </p><p>They quickly take a shower and get back in bed. Yeonjun looks very beautiful in his clothes, and he himself loves it so much. It smells so much like Soobin.</p><p>"Will you stay here?" Asks the younger with a shaky voice.</p><p>"Want me to sleep with you? Okay." Yeonjun makes himself comfortable next to him, under the soft blanket. They stare at each other again, and Soobin steals a quick kiss. Yeonjun smiles, warm and bright, making the younger feel the butterflies in his stomach. Its loud.</p><p>"Sleep well, Soobin."</p><p>"You too, hyung."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next day, Soobin asks him out on a date, and Yeonjun says yes immediately.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Is he.. you know..</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the party, when they woke up from the cuddly calm and comfortable sleep, he asked him out on a date and after a 'yes',  Soobin goes down to the kitchen to make coffee. He meets his dad, already in his fancy suit, smiling at his son with a warm look on his face.</p><p>"Morning dad, how was the dinner?" The coffee machine is heating up, quite loud and too annoying for his sensitive 'just woke up and kind of hangover' head.</p><p>"It was alright, i actually got a raise, so we can buy you that car for your birthday!" He is smiling brightly, seemingly so happy that he can finally buy that quite expensive car Soobin always wanted. Not like Soobin would be sad for not getting it, but it makes his heart warm.</p><p>"I saw a pair of shoes, is Beomgyu here?" He asks with a curious voice, reminding him that yesterday stupid Beomgyu came over yelling that his fathers favorite son is here, but quickly shakes his head with a slight blush on his cheeks. His fathers mouth turns into an 'o' shape, exactly looking like Soobin when he is surprised. While the young boy looks awfully like his late mom, of course he got a lot from his dad, the way he laughs, the way he expresses himself, its all from his dad. He doesnt mind, he loves his dad a lot, looking in the mirror and seeing his mom is sometimes hard.</p><p>"Who is he then? I thought Kai cant stay the night?"</p><p>"Dad, uh, its someone you probably dont know. His name is Yeonjun, he will come down shortly, so be super nice!" Soobin's blush is deeper now, his dad probably catching on already, but before he could say something, the pink haired boy comes down the stairs with quick steps, looking for the younger.</p><p>When he notices his dad Soobin thinks he would go shy, but instead he smiles big, immediately bowing low. His heart, of course, wants to jump out of his ribcage, seeing Yeonjun (his boyfriend?) being so polite and sweet.</p><p>"Good morning, I'm Choi Yeonjun, nice to meet you!"</p><p>"Nice to meet you too, glad to see Soobin has new friends!" Yeonjun chuckles, looking at the said boy with a sweet smile, making the old man glance between the two of them suspiciously.</p><p>When Yeonjun turns around, Soobins dad turns to his son to mouth "<em>is he your boyfriend</em>?" but it doesnt go silently, much to Soobins annoyance. The pink boy bites back a laugh. The younger just shakes his head like he doesnt want to believe his dad is this embarrassing.</p><p>"Yeah yeah, okay. We're going to my room. Bye." And with coffee in their hands they go upstairs as quickly as possible, slamming the door shut.</p><p>"Nice to know your dad wouldnt kill me for taking you on a date."</p><p>"Well, first of all, <em>im</em> going to take <em>you</em> on a date, and no. He knows im gay, and hes okay with it. Im sorry if it made you uncomfortable.." Yeonjun sits down the coffee on Soobins table, and puts his arms around the youngers neck, pulling him closer. Soobin tries to not break the eye contact, but failing miserably.</p><p>"Im not uncomfortable. My parents are okay with it too, im glad your dad loves you no matter what. Now where's my kiss?" They both smile at the same time, Soobin sealing their lips together in a sweet kiss, thinking how they already act like a couple, and it both makes him excited and very happy. He would be the perfect boyfriend, and Soobin would try to be just as good. He smiles into the kiss, breaking it slowly after that.</p><p>"How did you know how i like coffee?" The older asks, holding the princess mug close to his chest because its warm. Soobin notices the small action and turns the heater on, thinking about how to phrase that he secretly watched Yeonjun whenever they both studied in the cafe near school after classes.</p><p>"Oh just, i saw you ordering coffee once with like five sugars and more milk than coffee, so.."</p><p>"You really stare whenever you can, dont you? Im flattered."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They dont do much this day, instead of going out or Yeonjun going home they spend their time in Soobins bed, watching anime that Beomgyu suggested, or more like forced on Soobin to watch it. His dad left for work but knocked on his door to say bye, wishing them a nice day and Yeonjun, the lovely person he is, said thank you with extra cuteness, making the older man laugh. Soobin is going to fall in love, way too soon, he thought.</p><p>His phone rings, making the younger groan because its the 4th time, and of course its Beomgyu. He didnt pick up, but now he has to. He lets go of Yeonjun, not very happy about it, just so you know.</p><p>"What do you want?" Soobin asks, Yeonjun snickering at the back.</p><p>"<em>Ive tried calling you a hundred times! We were so worried about you, Changbin called Yeonjun hyung too but he didnt pick up either."</em></p><p>"Because he is with me. We're okay, he's okay, eating if you really want to know the details."</p><p>"<em>Oh God what happened? Did you confess?"</em> Yeonjun laughs out loud, snatching the phone from Soobin, rolling on his stomach and pushing Soobin away who tries to get it back.</p><p>"He did, and i got to meet his dad too, i think we're going to get married, Gyu." The pink haired boy looks at Soobin with a funny face, and Soobin gets red, already knowing what Beomgyu will ask.</p><p>"<em>No way! Did you guys kiss?"</em> Beomgyu is too excited for his own good, and he can hear Changbin in the distance telling him to calm down finally, but its no use. Beomgyu cant be stopped.</p><p>Soobin finally took the phone away, saying bye quickly. Yeonjun fake gasps, and rolls his eyes, deciding on sitting right on Soobins lap.</p><p>"I dont know Binnie, did we kiss? I think we did, didnt we?" Ah, for fucks sake, Soobin is doomed, so doomed.</p><p>"Dont tease me, hyung.." but instead of stopping, Yeonjun smiles slyly, holding the youngers face in his palms.</p><p>"Care to remind me how it was? If i try to remember really hard, i think you were so into it." Soobin groans but does as Yeonjun asks, just a light peck on his lips.</p><p>Clearly, its not enough for the older because he pulls Soobin towards himself and kisses him hard, not caring about the anime nor the phone or anything anymore, just Soobin and his soft lips. This kiss is just like the first one, except its not that clumsy because Yeonjun leads it. Soobin is slowly losing his mind, hugging the older's waist, chests now touching and its not enough yet too much.</p><p>The day ends with Soobin taking Yeonjun home, and a promise.</p><p>First date on friday.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Panic. Date. Love. What?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yeonjun thought after a whole day and a half spent with Soobin he would like to be alone in his room, but he finds himself yearning for Soobin. It took them so long to actually start talking, and it feels like they skipped the whole friendship part, but its not like they regret it. Yeonjun just wants to be with the younger and talk, talk and talk more. And more. Its totally understandable, isnt it? </p><p>On monday, he takes extra care when choosing out his outfit, doing his hair and putting on some makeup. Okay, maybe hes overreacting because Soobin already likes him, been liking him for a long time now, but they have this..this something now. </p><p>This is problem number one. They didnt talk about their relationship. Are they dating? Are they boyfriends? Are they together for real? Or will they just act like friends until friday when they go on a date? </p><p>Problem number two is, that they probably have to tell their friends about what happened, but they didnt talk about that either. Do they tell them that they have something going on, or will they just ignore questions and pretend to have something else to do? </p><p>Problem number three, alas the last one. What about the kisses? Can Yeonjun kiss him when they see each other this morning at school? Can they hide in classrooms and steal kisses from each other? What about at the end of the day, is he going to walk him home and kiss him when they part? </p><p>So. Many. Questions. </p><p>Shaking off the thoughts, he calls Taehyun, already outside of his house. The younger lives in an apartment complex not too far away from him so they usually go to school together, and thank god Yeonjun knows Taehyun wont ask questions, probably not even talking about the party. On their ways, they pick up Hyunjin, who is obviously late, again. They're always running late because of him. But Taehyun scolds him only because he likes the taller boy a bit too much. Now that he and Soobin has this..thing, he feels so utterly happy and superior that he just wants to out Taehyun so they can have their happy endings too.</p><p> But not going to do that, of course. The only thing bad about Hyunjin is that he is really nosy and wants to know everything like Beomgyu. So he prays that this time he shuts up. Thank god he does, his attention is entirely on the youngest, Taehyun. Which is a score for him. Both of them, actually. </p><p>Upon arriving at the schools big door, they parted ways. Yeonjun stands there for a few more seconds, waiting just to see if Soobin was late like they were. But the bell rings and oh shit he runs to class. </p><p>Literature? He likes it. But having to analyze a poem about love? Oh. Not now. He is a smiling mess, all he can think about is a big bunny. A boy with deep dimples, with soft lips. A boy who smells like very expensive cologne and mango scented shampoo. A boy who liked him for such a long time but never acted on it, a boy whom Yeonjun liked without really knowing him. And now that he knows, the feeling is much stronger. </p><p>He got a "good job Yeonjun, as expected from a talented boy." From his teacher when he was asked about the poem. He might as well write a song about crushes.</p><p> Or specifically about Soobin. He doesnt know yet. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But its their first break now, so he immediately calls Soobin to ask where hes at, but a lovely smile catches his attention first. Its him. Its him! </p><p>"Hey pretty." </p><p>"Hey you." </p><p>They stare at each other, and it should be awkward, really, but its just sweet. Soobin leans down for a quick kiss, surprising Yeonjun but making him smile nonetheless. Okay, so the kiss problem is about to be gone, he likes that very much. Yeonjun just wants to make out with him, is that too much to ask for?</p><p> Classes after classes, finally lunch period comes, and they sit at the big table in the middle of the cafeteria, so everyone could fit. They look like a big family. </p><p>"So... my dear Soobin hyung, Yeonjun hyung.. How was the party? Or, can i say, the after party?" Asks Beomgyu while Changbin just eats like nothing important is happening, but listening carefully. The others are also looking, trying not to laugh when Soobin goes red. Taehyun and Hyunjin look at each other, then at the two boys, and giggle softly. Yeah, sure, Taehyun who doesnt give a fuck..</p><p>"What do you want to know? How many rounds or who came first?" Asks back Yeonjun, playing with his chopstick like he didnt say something like that at lunch...in high school.  Soobins heart wants to stop beating, his breath stopping too, hand quickly on Yeonjuns mouth. </p><p>"Im being serious! What happened?" </p><p>"Youre so annoying.. nothing happened, okay?" Soobin looks kind of angry, and Yeonjun gets a bit disappointed. But when Soobins hand grabs his thigh under the table, its all good. He knows Soobin isnt ashamed of him.</p><p>"But Beomgyu told us you two kissed." Says Felix with his nonchalant attitude, making everyone gasp. Beomgyu hides next to Changbin, looking extra funny, the skinny tall boy with his big buff shorter boyfriend.</p><p>"And what if we did? Let us have this, please? Mind your own business. When we tell you about it, not being forced by stupid Beomgyu, then you can gush and gossip." And Yeonjuns heart skips a beat, hearing Soobin so defensive and serious was..too hot.</p><p> </p><p>"Whats your next class?" Soobin asks, walking down the hall with the pink haired boy, a bit embarrassed and not looking at anything else just the floor. Yeonjun can feel it. The staring is crazy, he can feel lots of eyes on them but as long as theyre together it's okay. He didnt mind the attention too much, but he wasnt alone now, and he knows Soobin isnt really about all this attention. A model who dislikes people looking. Interesting concept. </p><p>"Dont be scared. I dont care if they talk, you shouldnt either. You wanna hold my hand?" Soobin looks at him like he has gone crazy, hesitation clear on his face. The pink haired boy just smiles warmly at him, really trying to make him comfortable. It takes a few seconds for him to think about the possibilities, but decides he wants nothing more than to hold his hand.</p><p>"I would love to." And so Soobin reaches for his hand, shyly holding Yeonjuns smaller one. He is by no means tiny, but with Soobin, he looks so small, his hands even smaller. He feels safe.</p><p>And here they are, the gasps they waited for. Everyone seems to stop for a moment, but Soobin cant think about anything just Yeonjun. Holding hands with him? God, are you playing?</p><p>"This is how it feels to date someone in school?" Soobin asks, completely confusing Yeonjun, who freezes. He said it! Not me! </p><p>"W-what? Are we not?" Asks Soobin again when Yeonjun doesnt answer.</p><p>"No no no! I mean yes we are, at least i hope we are? You just caught me off guard.." </p><p>"Were you thinking about it?" Soobins smile is teasing but full of something Yeonjun cant really pinpoint. </p><p>He just nods, suddenly shy. Hes never shy. Yeonjun? Never. </p><p>Except now, because now he really is, how could he not be shy when a whole ass Soobin is here? </p><p> </p><p>After he is done with classes, Soobin waits for an hour for Yeonjun to finally get out of class too, studying and doing homework in the meantime. Fucking history, he hates it. He thinks about today, how chaotic it was, their first day in school together. He still cant believe this, he is with Choi Yeonjun. Wow.</p><p>But other than being proud, he is extremely happy that he can call the older his, even if theyre not officially together like boyfriends. He loved how he could kiss someone, hold someone's hand, talk to someone whom he likes genuinely in a way that he never felt before. He cant wait for their date, for going home together, for spending time together. </p><p>Beomgyu suddenly calls him, and while its not unexpected, its definitely not welcomed right now. Hes still mad at him for causing such a fuss at lunch period. </p><p>"Hi.. hi. I just wanted to say sorry, okay? I didnt think you two would rather be quiet about it. Im sorry. Are you back home?"</p><p>"Its alright.. i'll tell you, but now even i dont know whats happening." He pauses for a little bit, trying to find his words. "I like him so much, and i just dont know how this whole thing works. I mean, how do i ask him to be my boyfriend? Isnt it too soon? Isnt it rushed?" </p><p>"My dear Soobin, my friend.. youre overthinking." Says beomgyu on the line, playing with his own boyfriend's hair in the meantime. The boy was truly overthinking it, and it makes it a hundred times harder for them, its a shame. They danced around each other long  enough, if they feel like skipping the friend phase and going straight to dating is what they need, then so be it, who cares. Well, Soobin. He cares. Not like he minds it, he is just scared. </p><p>"Its not a bad idea, right? I genuinely like him." </p><p>But before Beomgyu could answer, a very cheerful Yeonjun taps his shoulder gently. Soobin almost had a heart attack, for fucks sake. </p><p>"Whats a bad idea, babe? I like you too, by the way." He is smirking, adorable face turning a bit of pink, like pastel blue and pink sky with reddish clouds on it. He is just so beautiful. </p><p>"Asking you to be my boyfriend?" He asks instead of stating it, and Yeonjun's face quickly turns into panic.</p><p>"Are we..are we not boyfriends?" </p><p>"No! I mean, yes, yes we are, but i never asked you, so I thought its not official and i wanted to be romantic and shit, but this is my first time having to think about it and i dont want to fuck it up!" Hes rushing the words out, something unfamiliar filling his lungs, aside from being breathless. The older just blinks, once, twice. But theres a fond look in his eyes, making him look so soft, like cotton candy. Their hands find each other, fingers locked.</p><p>"Then ask me." </p><p>"Shouldnt i do it on the date? After i walk you home? Thats romantic." Soobin seriously looks dumbfounded, and Yeonjun cant help but laugh at this, feeling this burning feeling towards the younger. He leans in to place a small but lingering kiss on his lips, making Soobin relax a bit.</p><p>"Ask me." </p><p>"Will you be my boyfriend?" Soobin's blush is crazily adorable, Yeonjun wants to kiss and kiss and kiss it off.</p><p>"Yes baby, i will." They smile at the same time, and holy shit, fucking god, jesus christ the beating of their hearts is loud.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Soon its friday, and Soobin looks into the mirror, alone now. Yes yes, he needed help again from Beomgyu, what about it? </p><p>The blue sweater with his black pants cuffed up high on his ankles like the true gay fashion dictates actually looks nice on him. Casual, soft but cool. He wonders how Yeonjun will look like, and to be honest, probably crazy. And he fucking loves that in him.</p><p>He waits for the older in the park they decided to meet in, and anxiously waits for his...boyfriend. Yes, his precious, gorgeous and beautiful boyfriend. </p><p>After that chaotic day full of events, when he asked him to be his boyfriend, they couldnt shut up about it, always calling each other 'boyfriend' and shit. It was overwhelming, in a good way. </p><p>Suddenly a pair of hands are covering his eyes, and Soobin gets startled, but quickly realises the awfully cheesy action of his boyfriend. Yeonjun's perfume, his warm hands, the chest pressed against his back, it all burns.</p><p>"Guess who is it?" </p><p>"A dumb 13 year old?" With that Yeonjun lets go of him and turns him around carefully, pulling him down for a short and sweet kiss. </p><p>And w to the ow, Yeonjun looks stunning. Absolutely beautiful. Hes got shimmery gold eyeshadow on, a white loose shirt that exposes his beautiful tan collarbones along with many chain necklaces over a long sleeved black shirt  baggy pink pants and platform shoes. Its actually very simple for him. But he loves it, Soobin really loves it. They look so different, styles not matching at all, vibes so different, but strangely going so well with each other. Balance. </p><p>"Shall we get going, boyfriend?" Asks Soobin, holding out his arms. "And you look really cool, hyung. As always." </p><p> </p><p>They arrive at their destination, it was a long walk from the park, but totally worth it. They grabbed coffee from Costa, and walked hand in hand to the popular Seonyudo Hangang Park. </p><p>Walking under the cherry trees, watching the water beneath the small narrow bridge, hearing people chit-chat and kids laughing, its way too beautiful. The sky is bright blue, sun shining down on them, and the nice breeze is making it oh so perfect for a nice program like this. At first, Soobin thought it would be lame and boring to his lover, but Yeonjun was really excited about it, thanking the younger for coming up with this idea. Phew, Soobin you did a good job. </p><p>Yeonjun drags Soobin to sit down on the grass, and they just talk. Talk talk talk, about nothing and everything, about life, childhood memories, fun-facts and even work. Its so comfortable, Yeonjun thinks. He likes this, he likes the calmness Soobin radiates, the feeling of being important. Sure, people want his attention and he was showered in love, but not in this way, not like this. Soobin doesnt try too hard, he doesnt try to be someone else, hes so unapologetically authentic, just perfect for him, its ridiculous. </p><p> </p><p>Its been 4 hours, and they head back to Yeonjun's home, laughing and being so awfully head over heals for each other. The giggles, the soft stolen kisses and the warm side hugs, its really sweet. </p><p>"Do you wanna come in? I kinda want to be alone with you." Says Yeonjun with a slight blush, pulling the younger closer. Soobin just nods happily, kissing the boys nose.</p><p>Yeonjuns mom opens the door, and Soobin introduces himself, not saying he is the boyfriend of his son, but Yeonjun.. well.</p><p>"Mom, he's my boyfriend!" And Soobin feels naked under the mom's gaze, internally cursing Yeonjun for doing this, but he cant help the blush and the overwhelming pride he feels just because the older thinks its serious enough to tell his mom.</p><p>"Oh god, really? Soobin, come in! My husband is right in the kitchen, Yeonjun, tell him to make tea!" Soobin's heart is beating so loud in his chest. </p><p>"I-im sorry, i dont want to bother you, i hope its not a problem.." </p><p>"Dont be silly, its okay!"  The olders mom insist, so Soobin, still smiling, goes inside following Yeonjun. He is grinning so wide it makes Soobin's head dizzy, the older looking so excited. After going in to the house, he grabs his hand and drags him in the kitchen, right where his dad is sitting.</p><p>"Honey, this is Yeonjun's boyfriend, Soobin!" </p><p>"Im happy to meet you Mr.Choi." he is a little bit awkward, but it doesnt matter because the man in his late 40s smiles at him warmly, patting the young boy's shoulder. </p><p>Yeonjun pulls the boy away from his parents and they go to his room quickly after talking a bit with them, they wanted to know what Soobin is like, and he finds it really endearing, because meeting the parents is always so stressful in the movies. </p><p>The room is neat, very colorful but looks comfy, looking a lot different than Soobin's minimalistic white room. They sit on the bed, and not even a second later Yeonjun is kissing him, smiling into it from time to time, but not breaking it. </p><p>"You are the most adorable person in this world." He says, between soft kisses, and Soobin's smile is blinding, shy and beautiful. </p><p>This is all so so heartwarming. </p><p> </p><p>"Stay the night?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>